undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Awakened/Episode 4 (old)/@comment-8483090-20150202033850
SPOOILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSS Okay so I decided to catch up on DA lately. I read 4 earlier today and 3 yesterday and I'm just gonna say this right off the back. It's fken' amazzing. Like really, I'm so hooked on it! As PBR said below it excels in every aspect! Characters, Dialogue (Again with PBR, u do it the best), story, and descriptions. Holy shit man ur descriptions are awesome! I didn't even want to stop reading once throughout the two eps, and for the most part, they were both just characters interacting the whole time. I never got bored once! All the characters are so damn fleshed out in only 1-4 eps, depending on the char. It's really a skill u got, man. I'm so invested in the livees of these characters that I don't even want the apocalypse to start, I'm so interested in seeing their everyday lives before it. It's a storyline I love doing (pre-apoclypse shit) and I think ur doing it amazing, way better than I wish I could. Okay, okay, so lemme speak about the stuff that left the most with me. Again, it's been a few hours since I read so I'm just gonna speak about the stuff I remember. First, I wanna mention how I love all the chracters (except Carlos and Albus, and Vaasco. I can see y PBR says fken Carlos now. Fuck him and da others). Speaking from episode 3 stand-point, I gotta say my favorite of that issue had to be Dimple. Her story of that episode was amazing, as her whole arc is so interesting. Recovering drug addict. I love seeing storylines relating to drugs (cuz they really are bad and not kewlll) so yeah. Her scenes with her friend and Albus were a standout, and her scenes didn't dissapoint this ep. either! I love how your showing that why she is addicted she doesn't want to be. Her scenes this ep, espically with Yam and Neya, were amazing. Can't wait to see more of her! (gotta wait to ep 8 doe :[) Next was the Kenberg crew. Kenny, Milo, Sullivan, Jamie and Darrius are all so great, man. I loved what I saw from each of 'em, but my favorites were def Kenburg and Milo. Their scenes with the children were great, and I find their interactions great, as well as the backstory for each of them. Milo is def one to look out for, coming from a shitty place but not wanting to exactly forgot about it, while Kenny had some sort of incident in his life. And Sullivan is great to. Jeff Bridges was the perfect choice to play him! I SO SHIP KENBURG x ALEX OKAY OMFGGG. But yeah u already know I thought Alex was bae. We haven't seen a story like hers on the wiki, so that was interesting. That, and I love the way she isn't being a spoiled bitch that is spending money cuz she won. No, when she is being careful and wise, and it's hella realistic. I love her character and her relationship with her sister. Alex is probs one of my fav chars at the moment and I can't wait to see more of her. Also, I'm interested to see the whole mob storyline playout. Last episode there was Raul and his crew, and I see that someone is sending hitman after Ken and crew. Is Raul going after their boss? It interesting, espically the relationship he has with Sullivan. I'm def interested to see where Raul and his fgt bodyguards go. And, of course, there was the Pentravos! Now, they were my favorite this episode. I love seeing the whole 'our mob is dying' storyline and find it really inteeresting. The trio (Gerry, Junior and fucking Carlos) were all deep in their own right. Carlos was interesting cuz he is tearing apart the mob without meaning too. Gerry fucking sucked cuz PBR char, u know (trolls). But omfgg Gerry was great. In one episode you made her deep and her storyline is so interesting! I loved the final scene with Junior and am looking foward to more of 'em. Gerry is one to look out for. Then, last but not least, Neya and Yam! Their def more innocent to the darker parts of the world and I love 'em. They're very realistic and seem like normal young adults. I loved their interactions and they bounced off each other really, really well. Their interactions with Bruno Lastname were great too. Yam may be a KuT character but I really like her so far. And then we got Bruno/Blair. Their relationship is interesting and I'm really looking foward to diving into their respective backgrounds, regarding Blair's fgt mom and long lost brother. DA has been an excellent read, man, and I'm looking foward to reading dat 5 and 6!